


don't stop this healing

by souptime



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Hybrids, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, OT13 - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, dino and seungcheol are the only non-hybrid characters, photographer seungcheol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souptime/pseuds/souptime
Summary: seungcheol, who grew up in a wealthy family with hybrid servants, moved to seoul to start a new, independent life away from the hell he called his home. after taking in a teenager to live with him, he starts to question his mentality. he really starts to question himself when he allows a small cat hybrid to be delivered to his doorstep.(or that one fanfic where seungcheol caves in to his love for cute things and adopts 11 hybrids while still caring for chan.)





	1. Chapter 1

    Seungcheol had never been a big fan of coming from a privileged family, even if it meant he got whatever he asked for. The thought of being given something without working for it had never appealed to him, not even when he was a small child. Besides, being a part of the Choi family meant he had to taken over the family business at one point or another. And he especially did not want to take over his mother’s fashion business. While fashion did catch his interest somewhat, he had no intentions of completely investing himself in it.

And that’s why, at the ripe age of 20, he moved to Seoul by himself.

\--------------------

Seungcheol sat in the back of his math class, staring idly at the whiteboard. When he had signed up for university, he expected something exciting and new, something that would finally give him freedom and a chance to be independent. Yet, here he was, tied to his schoolwork like a chained dog.  _ At least I’m doing something of my own free will. _

Just days before he had left his house in Daegu, Seungcheol had decided that he wanted to be a photographer. It was a spur of the moment decision, but after pondering it for many hours, he realized how happy taking photos for a living would make him. From the day he got his first smartphone, he enjoyed taking pictures of the scenery around the private property that his mother owned. From landscapes to seascapes to cityscapes, he found the outside world to be beautiful, and he almost envied the way something could be so gorgeously unrestrained.

And that’s why, at 3 am on a chilly Tuesday night, he decided to gather up a majority of his possessions (including a large sum of money, of course) and drive his unnecessarily expensive car 148 miles to Seoul. He knew it was a risky decision--who couldn’t have guessed that?-- but he was more than determined to show his family that he could do just fine on his own.

So why is it that now, he’s living in a less-than-perfect apartment complex with only enough money to purchase TV dinners and lens cleaning cloths? Before he could carry on pitying himself and making his situation look worse than it actually is, his professor dismissed class for the day. Everyone except for Seungcheol bolted up from their seats and excitedly exited the classroom, conversing with whoever was around them. With an exhausted sigh, he ran his long fingers through his soft jet-black hair and rose slowly.

One look at Seungcheol and you could tell that he wasn’t the privileged, spoiled kid he used to be. And, despite the fact that he couldn’t afford anything other than what he needed, he was happy. He felt like he had finally been released from the restraints of his future that his mother had planned out for him, and it made his heart swell with self-appreciation. Sure, being wealthy was nice, but doing what you wanted?

It was an unexplainable feeling that made Seungcheol grin like an idiot as he walked down the sidewalk to his apartment.

\--------------------

He woke the next morning to a loud knock booming in his ear. In an attempt to ignore the pounding on his front door, Seungcheol covered his ears with his pillow. But, alas, the visitor was awfully persistent in getting his attention. Cursing under his breath, the tired man slung his blanket into the floor and stomped to the door. He opened it aggressively and glared at the one who disturbed his sleep on a Sunday morning.

“What?” he growled, observing his visitor intimidatingly. He was shorter than Seungcheol, around 5’7” at the least. In addition, he seemed to be several years younger than Seungcheol. Despite that, he didn’t even flinch when the door was flung open and he was suddenly attacked by a bad attitude. Instead, he smiled and apologized, bowing politely.

“I’m really sorry for waking you. My name is Lee Chan, and I’ve applied to be your roommate. It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

And with that, Seungcheol shut the door in his face and crawled back to bed.

\--------------------

The boy, allegedly named Chan, visited Seungcheol every morning with information from the landlord. Apparently, the landlord had received a form from Seungcheol a couple weeks back stating that he would like a roommate and was accepting applications. Of course, no one really wanted to live in shabby apartments, which is why Seungcheol was surprised to see a young man so eager to live with him. Not only that, but he didn’t even  _ remember  _ submitting any kind of form saying that he wanted a roommate; in fact, that’s the last thing he wanted!

But, after a week or so of being woken up at 8 am every morning (his classes didn’t start till 11 am), he finally caved in and allowed Chan to live with him. 

If Seungcheol were being honest, he kind of enjoyed Chan’s presence. He hadn’t met anyone who he would consider a friend, but the kid was slowly falling into that category. Of course, living together would allow some sort of bond to form, and Seungcheol was just glad that he didn’t hate his new roommate (and that his roommate didn’t hate him). Because of their mutual liking of each other, they developed a peaceful friendship almost immediately. This also lead to Seungcheol questioning Chan as to why he was even living with him; he was a 16 year old boy, after all.

“Shouldn’t you be in school, or living with your mom or something?” Seungcheol asked one night while they were doing the dishes together. The question had been nagging at the back of his mind for quite some time, and while he knew he was being intrusive, he felt like he had the right to know. He was living with the boy, after all; he wanted to make sure he hadn’t caught himself in some dangerous situation (he doubted that Chan was a bad kid, but he could never be sure if he didn’t ask). Chan tensed up and pursed his lips like he wanted to say something, but sighed instead.

“If I was doing any of those things, I wouldn’t be here, Seungcheol-hyung,” he mumbled, placing a small glass on the drying rack. “It’s a long story, I’ll tell you another time. I don’t really want to talk about it right now anyway.”

Chan made a point to signal that he was done talking by turning away from the sink and bidding goodnight to Seungcheol. The older of the two watched him leave with sad and conflicted eyes before retreating to his own room.

\--------------------

After that night, neither of them made an effort to bring up anything regarding what Chan was doing before he met Seungcheol. If not saying anything kept his new friend happy, Seungcheol was glad to keep his mouth shut, though he couldn’t help but worry about the boy. He was still quite young, yet he had the strength and courage to live with a complete stranger. His curiosity kept him distracted during his classes, but he didn’t really mind; Chan was more important to him than his education. 

Seungcheol continued to reflect on Chans’ situation as he trekked home from the university, kicking pebbles on the sidewalk as he went. He let his gaze wander absentmindedly, admiring the evening scenery. Suddenly, a small poster stapled to a light-post caught his attention. Curiosity apparent on his face, he approached the piece of paper and studied it carefully. Pictured on it was a young-looking man with fluffy white cat ears perched upon his head.  _ A hybrid, _ he realized. He had seen a few hybrids in his lifetime, but most were owned by wealthy men who wanted something to show off. More intrigued that before, he read the text underneath the picture of the young man. 

_ “LEE JIHOON: A CAT HYBRID WILLING TO TAKE ON ANY TASK. CALL HERE TO BUY!” _

Seungcheol couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose at the wording of the offer. They were blatantly objectifying the poor boy, and he felt pity immediately settle in his stomach. He studied the face of the hybrid once more before an idea popped into his head. “A model,” he murmured, his eyes brightening at the thought. Not only would he be rescuing the boy from being objectified and possibly stuck with some bad man, he would gain a model for photography practice. Praising himself for having such a genius idea, Seungcheol quickly punched the number on the poster into his phone. He waited for the phone to stop ringing as he held it to his ear, tapping his foot impatiently. When someone finally answered, he suddenly felt his stomach churn. Was this the right thing to do? He was already taking care of both himself and Chan, and a new roommate would surely stress them both out…

Before he could change his mind, he heard a raspy voice call to him through the phone. 

“Hello?”

Gulping nervously, he spoke up in the most unbothered tone he could manage.

“Yes, hello. I saw your poster about a hybrid named Lee Jihoon..?”

“Oh, you want to buy him?”

Again, Seungcheol felt a wave of anxiety wash over him. His voice a bit more unsteady than before, he nodded. 

“Uh, yeah.”

“Okay, can I get your name, please?”

“Ch…. Lee Seungcheol.”

He winced internally at his mistake. Ever since Chan had moved in with him, he made an effort to introduce himself not as Choi Seungcheol, but as Lee Seungcheol in order to protect Chan. If anyone became wary Seungcheol for housing a minor, he could just say that he was related to Chan.

“Okay, and an address?”

He perfectly recited his address, the uneasy feeling never leaving him. After a few more minutes of talking with the “seller,” he arranged for Jihoon to be delivered the next day at 4:00 PM, which was after his classes, thankfully. He hung up after thanking the man through the phone, and as he walked home, a thought popped into his head, causing him to shiver.

_ I hope Chan isn’t allergic to cats... _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon arrives, chan is in a world of mixed emotions, and seungcheol just wants some order to the chaos.

Focusing became a near impossible task for Seungcheol the next day.

 

No matter how much he tried to find the professor's’ lecture interesting, his thoughts would always be directed to the small cat hybrid he had purchased the day prior. He couldn’t help but be excited; the boy was arriving today, after all. Twirling his pencil absentmindedly, Seungcheol smiled at the thought of having the hybrid in his life. Sure, he hadn’t told Chan about the situation yet, but he figured it could be a happy surprise!

 

Soon, the lecture ended, signalling the end of Seungcheol’s school day. More enthusiastic than before, he exited the classroom hastily. _It’s only 3:26_ , he mused, looking down at his watch as he strode out of the school building. _At least I have enough time to make the apartment look half decent._

 

He took his usual route walking home, stopping by the convenience store briefly for a pack of gum and a couple small groceries. Bags in hand, he resumed his walk home. When the apartment complex came into view, he saw a white van parked on the curb. He didn’t pay much attention to the van; the only thing on his mind was getting home. However, as he approached the van, he noticed a familiar face through the window. That’s when it hit him: Lee Jihoon, the white-cat hybrid Seungcheol had ordered, had finally arrived.

 

“Shit!” He cursed under his breath and sprinted towards his apartment, beating on the door rapidly.

 

“Chan! Open the door! Like, _now!_ "

 

Only a few seconds later, the door swung open, revealing a worried Chan.

 

“What’s happening, is everything okay?” He asked, studying Seungcheol’s expression with frantic eyes.

 

“No, it’s not okay. Do me a favor and clean this place up, and fast.”

 

With that, Seungcheol handed his grocery bags to Chan and bolted out the door, fixing his hair to make himself look at least somewhat presentable. He strode towards the white van uneasily, a nervous smile plastered on his face. He gave a couple knocks on the window, looking in curiously. Suddenly, the door swung open, causing Seungcheol to lose his balance. He stumbled back a few steps before finally focusing his attention on the man who had stepped out of the car. He wasn’t in the best condition, that’s for sure, but Seungcheol had no room to talk. Clearing his throat, he outstretched his hand and gave his best smile.

 

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you! My name is Lee Seungcheol, the one who purchased Jihoon.”

 

The man simply nodded and ignored Seungcheol’s gesture, instead turning to the van and opening the back door roughly. He whistled sharply and knocked on the door frame. After only a couple moments, a small head popped out of the back. He had fluffy pink hair and small white ears perched upon his head. Seungcheol couldn’t help but look at the hybrid with admiration; he was much more beautiful in person.

 

Once the hybrid locked eyes with Seungcheol, he scowled and crawled out of the car slowly. He got on his feet and let his long, feathery tail sway behind him. The boy kept his distance from both Seungcheol and his seller, his eyes cold and untrusting.

 

“Er, hello,” Seungcheol called softly, putting on the kindest expression he could. The hybrid simply glared at him and flattened his ears against his head. That was, until his seller kicked the back of his leg, causing him to stumble forwards a bit. With a reluctant, shaky voice, he responded.

 

“Y-Yes, hello. My name is Jihoon. Please take care of me.”

 

Jihoon bowed politely, never losing the icy glare in his eyes. _This is gonna be one hell of a challenge_ , Seungcheol thought, running a hand through his hair.

 

\----------------------------------

 

After a few minutes of negotiating, Seungcheol handed 540,000 won to the man, wincing at the large amount of money he had just sacrificed. After accepting the money, the man hopped in his car swiftly and sped of with no intentions of turning back, leaving Jihoon and Seungcheol alone.

 

“S-So, shall we go inside?” The taller of the two asked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. The cat hybrid simply nodded and approached Seungcheol, letting his feet drag across the ground. With sweaty hands, Seungcheol twisted the doorknob and swung the door open.

 

“Channie!” He called, looking around the apartment. It was surprisingly much cleaner than before (Seungcheol planned to praise his roommate later). The said boy stumbled into the front room, wearing a pair of plastic gloves.

 

“Hyung!” There was a pause before Chan spoke again. “A hybrid? Who..?”

 

Laughing nervously, Seungcheol scratched the back of his neck.

 

“Ah, well, about that… This is Lee Jihoon. He’s our new roommate.”

 

_“What!?”_

 

Needless to say, Chan just about murdered his hyung that day.

 

\----------------------------------\

 

About 3 days had passed since Jihoon first arrived, but he had still refused to come out of the laundry room. He only left during the night to get food and blankets, which meant that neither of the other boys living with him ever saw him. Seungcheol could only sigh in defeat when he called out to the hybrid, but got no response. He even tried bribing him with fancy dinners, ice cream, and money, but alas, the poor boy wouldn’t move.

 

That is, until late one night after Chan had gone to bed. It was around 1 AM, and Seungcheol was lazing around on the couch, staring at the ceiling. He did this often-- it helped him to collect his thoughts and relax a bit. He was about to doze of when he heard door click open. His eyes shot open, but he didn’t dare get up, just in case Jihoon had finally come out of his lair.

 

His suspicions were confirmed when he heard the soft sweeping of Jihoon’s tail against the floor and a quiet yawn in the kitchen. A smile crept onto his face as he heard cabinets open and shut, not really caring if Jihoon made a mess or not. Closing his eyes once more, he let out a small sigh. He could feel himself drifting off, and right when he was on the brink of sleep, a loud crash snapped him back to reality. With no hesitation, he jumped off of the couch and ran to the source of the sound. When he reached the kitchen, he saw a scene he didn’t think he’d see before.

 

Jihoon was on his knees atop the counter, wearing only a sweatshirt and boxers. His tail was fluffed up to twice its size, and his ears were flattened down against his head. Seungcheol let his gaze travel to the ground, where a large glass jar had been completely shattered. With a sigh, he leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen and smiled pitifully, sticking his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants.

 

“Jihoon, do you want me to get something for you?” He offered, his voice soft and soothing. The hybrids tail began to return to normal, but he still kept his guard up, glaring at Seungcheol with intense hostility. Huffing in defeat, he straightened up and began to walk towards Jihoon, causing the boy to hiss. He simply ignored him and reached behind his head into the cabinet, pulling out a couple of tea bags and two cups.

 

The smaller of the two watched Seungcheol with curious, icy eyes, observing his every move. The feeling of Jihoon’s eyes burning into his skull never left Seungcheol, even as he made his way to various different places in the room. Finally, when he had settled down, he handed a warm cup to Jihoon, who took it cautiously. Setting his own cup on the counter, the larger man jumped up onto the marble surface with little grace; he hit his head on the cabinets a couple times before finally being able to settle in. With a satisfied smile, he leaned his head back against the very cabinets that gave him such a hard time. He let his hair drift in front of his eyes-- they were closed, anyway-- and let out a relaxed sigh. He could still feel the uncertainty radiating off of the hybrid next to him.

 

“Listen,” he began. “I’m not going to do anything harmful to you. I didn’t take you in for the same reasons those other bastards do. Honestly, I _hate_ people like that. Despise them. I grew up in a wealthy family, so I had hybrid servants everywhere. But I didn’t treat them like my mother did. I treated them like family; I respected them. Just like how I wanna treat you. And, I mean, of course you’re gonna be anxious about living with total strangers. I get it.

 

“But seriously, and I would never lie to you, I just want to be friends or something. Acquaintances, even. Whatever it is, I don’t care. I just… I don’t know, I worry about you, I guess? You probably don’t want me near you, and I may know why, so if you ever want to talk about it....”

 

He trailed off, grabbing his tea cup from beside him. Sipping the warm drink lightly, he looked at Jihoon from the corner of his eye. He had calmed down, for the most part, and was staring into his cup with a troubled face.

 

“Why?”

 

The small, soft voice interrupted Seungcheol’s train of thought a snapped him back to the present.

 

“Why what?” He asked, setting his cup down gently.

 

“I can’t understand why you’d want anything other than my body.”

 

“Because you’re not an object, Jihoon. I don’t own you or your body. I just want you to rely on me a bit, that’s all.”

 

With a bitter laugh, Jihoon leaped off the counter and stormed out of the room, making sure to avoid the glass shattered on the floor. “Don’t fucking mess with me,” he muttered under his breath as he stalked away. Seungcheol could only stare at Jihoon as he retreated back into the dark bathroom.

 

He also noticed that Jihoon had taken his tea with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry crisis/chrysler/christmas yall <3
> 
> and if you don't celebrate the holiday, i hope you've had a spectacular and absolutely lovely day~~
> 
> (also this wasn't proofed so i apologize whole-heartedly for any mistakes haha;; )


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the brighter the light, the darker the shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter made me feel all sorts of ways oof
> 
> anyways sorry for the really late update!!! i feel really guilty about not getting this out sooner;;; (i write a majority of this in my computer science class when im supposed to be programming haha)
> 
> most updates from here on out will be monthly, give or take a few days. please keep supporting me even though my schedule doesn't exist!!!! <3

    “Jihoonie~”

    Seungcheol’s sickly sweet voice echoed throughout the dull apartment. He had began to call his hybrid using a nickname only a few days after the incident in the kitchen. For a while, the cat boy simply wouldn’t respond to the name, but after the name had been used over and over by his owner, he grew used to it. Thus, when the nickname reached his ears, he opened the bathroom door slowly and poked his head out, scouting the area. It was then that he saw Seungcheol rounding the corner, teacup in hand.

    The small hybrid immediately perked up and left the bathroom, tail swaying peacefully behind him. His eyes had lost most of their sharp hostility, and he would act kindly-- well, to Seungcheol, that is. Everytime Chan would even get close to him, he would hiss and back away, usually hiding behind Seungcheol’s larger frame. Of course, the young boy would look crestfallen, but in just a few seconds, he would smile and apologize.

    When Jihoon was just a few feet away from Seungcheol, the man would step back, causing the hybrid to step forwards. Essentially, Seungcheol was leading Jihoon, using the fragrant tea as bait, but before the boy had time to realize what was happening, he was standing in the kitchen. In front of him, a small dining table was set up. On it were several steaming dishes, most of which looking to be meat-based. Jihoon couldn’t keep his mouth from watering as he stared at the plates of enticing food. As he approached the table, he was suddenly blocked by Seungcheol’s muscular arm. Growling, he glared up at the large man angrily.

“Just wait a second, okay?” Seungcheol smiled softly and set the teacup he was holding on the table in front of a chair. The two stayed in place until Jihoon heard a door down the hallway click open. The hybrid immediately tensed up. The only one who could be behind him is Chan, the boy he’d disliked since day one. He flattened his ears to his head and spun around, a low growl rumbling in his throat. Chan visibly jumped and looked to Seungcheol for guidance, but got only a shrug and a smile. Sighing, the youngest slowly crept towards Jihoon, a nervous grin on his face.

    “H-hey, Jihoon,” Chan stuttered, “how are you?” He got his reply in the form of a hiss, making him flinch. With a disappointed huff, he blinked up at Seungcheol with pleading eyes. His shoulders sagged, and he looked ultimately defeated. Pity settled in the pit of the eldest’ stomach. He wanted this to work; he didn’t want to admit it, but he was becoming attached to Jihoon. Taking a deep breath, he leaned down to gently pat the hybrid’s hair and murmur encouragements into his ear (some of them involved bribery with tea, which he knew would sway Jihoon’s opinion).

    Despite the tempting promises he made, no amount of soothing words from Seungcheol would calm the hybrid down enough to face Chan, leading to the boy hiding behind his owner. All he could do was laugh, though exhaustion was apparent on his face.

    “Alright, alright,” he cooed, “let’s just go eat, okay, Hoonie?” He could feel the boy’s head go up and down on his back. Averting his attention to Chan, he beckoned with his head for him to follow them. The boy simply nodded, his eyes showing how anxious he was. The last thing he needed was to intimidate Jihoon to the point where he would want to leave Seungcheol, too.

    The trio made their way to the kitchen, Chan trailing behind from a distance. Jihoon immediately sat down in the chair, his legs folded underneath him to give him a bit of extra height. He admired the large array of food in front of him, his eyes glistening with greed. With no time to spare, he piled food onto his plate and brought his teacup closer to him. Chan could only watch with amusement as the small boy began to eat as if he hadn’t eaten in weeks. His fluffy white tail lay resting on his thigh, threatening to sway in happiness. Seungcheol simply watched from afar, smiling affectionately. Somehow, watching the hybrid made him feel warm inside. Chan, however, felt a bit different.

    The sight of his hyung looking so lovingly at Jihoon made something in his gut twist; he felt as if his blood was running cold. He knew why, but he refused to admit it. Admitting it would mean that he was envious of their new hybrid, who had only came into their life a few weeks ago. Regardless of his feelings, he always made an effort to be kind to Jihoon, as to not upset Seungcheol. He was digging his own grave, but Jihoon had handed him the shovel.

\----------------------------------

    The following nights were just like the first; Jihoon would sit at the table alone and eat while the other two would stand to the side and watch him. Each time, Seungcheol would grin so wide and cause Chan’s heart to ache even more. The routine was only damaging the boy’s situation. Jihoon was practically glued to his owner while he was home, and whenever he left, the hybrid would go back to hiding in the bathroom. Yes, it was painful for Chan to see Seungcheol’s attention practically ripped from him, but seeing his hyung happy was all that really mattered at the moment. After all, he loved Jihoon more than him, right?

    Was he even really needed here anymore?

\----------------------------------

    Chan stood silently at the end of his sheet-stripped bed. The room had been wiped of any signs of living, and all personal possessions had been thrown into a backpack in the corner. With heavy sigh, he shut off the only light source in the room, leaving him in complete darkness. He checked the time on his cheap watch, and once he saw that it read 3:45, he grabbed his backpack from the corner and slowly opened the door to his old bedroom. With light footsteps he approached the front door, careful not to run into anything. He had already memorized the layout of the apartment weeks ago. The boy got to thinking about his first few days with Seungcheol, a bitter smile creeping up on his face. With a curt shake of his head, the thoughts vanished. _I can’t afford to be thinking like that. Not now._

    When he finally reached the door, he gripped the doorknob tightly. The chilling cold of the metal made him shiver, and he closed his eyes gently. With a deep breath, the door creaked open, and a gust of frigid air ambushed him. He opened his eyes, only to squint them again, as the light from the streetlamps was too bright for him. As he exhaled shakily, a puff of warm air formed in front of him. Lowering his head, he stepped out of the apartment and into a world of his own.

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love you all so much hhhhhhnnngggg
> 
> my main tumblr is @theogjimbles if you wanna hit me up ( incorrect svt quotes: @thatsnotsvt ; art account: @lee-bangchan ; danganronpa account: @avocadomaami )
> 
> <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> settling in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was posted early as a birthday present for my lovely friend tori (aka aslutforkimtaehyung)!!! i know your birthday is the 18th but i wanted to surprise you ^^ ilyssssm!!! 
> 
> also, thanks for reading, everyone! you guys kudos really make me happy, hehe

 

_Dear Seungcheol,_

 

_Should I apologize? I’m not entirely sure. It shouldn’t matter, though, since I’m not here anymore. I made sure to clean up my room to save you the trouble. Hopefully it looks nice enough. Maybe you could give Jihoon my room? It might smell like me, though. He probably hates my smell._

 

_Anyways, I hope you and Jihoon have a wonderful time together. You both look comfortable when you’re with each other. I’m happy for you, hyung. And for Jihoon, too. Based on how he acts, he must have been through some rough stuff. Please treat him as well as you treated me. That’s all I ask of you._

 

_Well, this is goodbye, I guess. Stay healthy. I love you._

 

_Chan._

  


\----------------------------------

 

    The note was left discarded on the table.

 

\----------------------------------

 

    “.....”

 

_Hm? A voice?_

 

    Chan blinked slowly, the world around him blurry. It took him a moment to remember where he was. He had stopped under a bridge by a river; although he wasn’t too far from the city, he felt like he had traveled ages. Groaning quietly, he sat up from where he was leaned against a wall. The boy rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes and looked around. It was then that he spotted the source of the voice he heard earlier.

 

    There was someone sitting by the river, talking to themself. They had their hood up, so Chan couldn’t see their face. All he knew was that he had to leave, and quick. If Seungcheol had sent out some sort of “missing child” alert, then he could be easily spotted and taken back. He didn’t want that. Not now.

 

    Moving cautiously, Chan shifted his position in a way that would make it easier for him to get away. Just when he thought he could escape, the mysterious person suddenly turned their head. Chan’s eyes widened and he felt terrified. He studied the persons face and took in all his features. He had a soft, round face and slanted eyes. His hair was fluffy and blonde, and he was wearing a hoodie and sweatpants. _He’s not bad looking,_ Chan realized.

 

    Before the boy could process what exactly was happening, the stranger stood up and approached him. He crouched down so he was eye level with Chan and tilted his head.

 

    “Uhm, are you okay? You look lost.” The man’s voice was soft and comforting, but Chan knew he couldn’t let his guard down. He didn’t respond, just glared daggers at the stranger. Truthfully, he was tired and hungry, but he didn’t want to look weak. He expected the weird man to leave at this point, but instead, he just smiled.

 

    “Hey, I’m not a scary person, okay? See, look!” The man removed the hood from his head and-

 

    “A hybrid…?”

 

    Perched on his head were two small black and white ears. Chan couldn’t help but stare; this was the last thing he expected. He couldn’t remember seeing a tail on him, so was he just joking, or…?

 

    “I’m a hamster hybrid.” The cheerful voice snapped him out of his thoughts and back to the man in front of him. “Do I seem very scary now?”

 

    Chan shook his head slowly, the uneasy feeling in his gut fading. He suddenly felt stupid for being scared of someone like him, who was just trying to help. For the first time, Chan spoke up.

 

    “My name is Chan,” he offered, his voice sounding foreign in his own ears. Thinking back on it, it had been a while since he had spoken.

 

    “I’m Soonyoung! Nice to meet you, Chan!” His voice was loud and overly enthusiastic, but it made Chan smile.

 

    “Yeah, nice to meet you.”

 

\----------------------------------

 

    It’s incredibly dark in the room. There is no noise whatsoever; even the sound of steady breathing is muffled. Seungcheol isn’t sure what the time is, or even what day it is. He hasn’t left his room yet-- all he’s done is slept. This was a rare occurrence where he couldn’t fall back asleep and was left alone with his thoughts. Before, he would have Jihoon with him, too, but now, he didn’t even want him. He wanted his baby brother, his Channie. Tears welled up in his eyes for the nth time since Chan left. With a broken sob, he curled in on himself, pulling his knees to his chest.

 

    He hated how weak he was. If he had tried a little harder, loved Chan a bit more, maybe he would’ve stayed. Now, because of his ignorance, he was gone. Possibly in danger. Possibly dead. Another sob left his mouth and he began to tremble, the thought of Chan hurt and alone breaking him down to the bone. He buried his face in his pillow to muffle his cries, but it must not have worked, as he heard soft knocking on his door.

 

    “Seungcheol?” A small voice called. He knew who it was before he even said anything. The man didn’t respond. Instead, he pressed his pillow so forcefully against his face that he began to stop breathing. He hoped his visitor wouldn’t open the door.

 

    His wish went ungranted as he heard the door click open and the small patter of footsteps approach his bed. He was about to cover his face with his blanket when his bed dipped down and thin arms circled around his waist. He could feel hot breath on the back of his neck; it gave him chills, but made him warm, too.

 

    “He’s okay,” Jihoon mumbled against Seungcheol’s neck, and that’s all it took for the older of the two to roll over and embrace his hybrid. He buried his nose into Jihoon’s soft pink hair, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. The smaller boy simply hugged back, pulling his ears back to make cuddling in their position a bit easier.

 

    It wasn’t long before both boys fell asleep, the atmosphere surrounding them strangely peaceful.

 

\----------------------------------

 

    “So, where did you come from?”

 

    Chan looked up from where he was skipping stones in the river to meet Soonyoung’s gaze.

 

    “I’m from a shitty apartment in Seoul,” he replied, thinking fondly of his old home. “It really sucked.” His mind was filled with all the enjoyable nights he spent with his hyung.

 

    “Ah, is that so?” Soonyoung hummed, staring out into the distance with his hands shoved in his pockets. “Well, I can almost guarantee you you’re not gonna do much better out here.” He laughed softly and looked down at the boy crouched on the ground. “Truthfully, I’m just glad you didn’t turn me into the police or something.”

 

    Chan blinked at Soonyoung questioningly. “Why would I do that..?”

 

    “Oh, you don’t know? Hybrids who aren’t owned by anyone are supposed to be sent to the police so they can be sold.” Soonyoung shrugged and pulled his hood up over his head. “My hoodie has done enough to protect me, but it won’t last forever.”

 

    “Are there others like you?” Chan asked, suddenly very interested in the topic.

 

    “Oh, yeah, tons. One of my buddies lives around here somewhere, and he hasn’t been caught for five years. He’s a real genius, that one.”

 

    “Seriously? What’s his name?”

 

    “Mingyu,” Soonyoung said, smiling fondly. “He’s a chocolate lab hybrid, and he sure acts like it. The kid’s like an overgrown puppy.”

 

    Chan smiled at the hybrids description of his friend. He’d like to meet him someday.

 

    “Oh, have I ever told you the story of how I almost drowned?”

 

    “No, I don’t believe you have, hyung.”

 

    “Then sit down and stay a while! This is a fun story. So, it all began when…”

 

    As Chan listened to the story, he felt the most comfortable he had in weeks. Maybe staying with Soonyoung wasn’t such a bad idea.

 

    He seemed to actually like him, at least. Unlike someone.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day and night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaa im sorry again for such a late update TT^TT 
> 
> i hope yall enjoy regardless;;; <3

It had been almost a week since Seungcheol lost his baby. His baby Chan, that is. After some encouragement from Jihoon, he began to leave his room and go to his classes, but he couldn’t focus whatsoever. All he could think about was Chan: was he doing okay? Was he hungry, hurt, tired? Because of his worries, he couldn’t even practice the photography that he loved oh so much. And now, here he was in his History class, staring out the window with furrowed eyebrows. The professor for this class never really paid attention to the students, so he was able to get away with daydreaming. Of course, his brain was filled with only one person.

His thoughts were interrupted by a poke in his side. With a small (manly) yelp, he turned to his side to face his neighbor. Taehyung was grinning back at him, eyes crinkling at the sides.

   “You were really spacing out there, huh?” He sighed, his head nestled in his palm. Seungcheol only hummed in response and averted his attention back to the window, eyes dull. Suddenly, he caught a slimmer of movement out of the corner of his eye. He straightened his back and peered out the window with more curiosity than before. That puff of pink seemed familiar somehow…

   “What was that all about?” Taehyung asked, trying to maneuver himself to see over Seungcheol’s shoulder. He was about to fall on his friend when a loud voice boomed throughout the classroom.

   “Choi Seungcheol-ssi, you seem to have a visitor.”

   Said man stiffened up and glared at the door; who on earth would visit him in the middle of class? That’s when he saw him enter-- fluffy pink hair, large white ears, long snowy tail-

   “Hoonie?!” 

   His exclamation made heads turn his way, then towards the hybrid in the doorway. Whispers echoed in the large room, and Seungcheol was about to leap out of his seat to go to his kitty, but it seemed Jihoon wanted to come to him, so he simply watched him walk up the stairs.

   “Jihoon, what the fuck?” He hissed once the boy was close enough to hear him. All the hybrid did, though, was get closer, close enough so that their noses were almost touching.

   “I was hungry and we’re out of food,” he muttered, tail swaying lightly behind him. “I came to find you since you always have food.” Seungcheol let out a heavy sigh and gripped Jihoon by the shoulders, pushing him away lightly. He tried to ignore the stares sent his way.

   “Listen, I’ll let you stay if you sit still and don’t bother anyone. M’kay?” Jihoon nodded and crouched into a sitting position on the ground, blinking up at Seungcheol.

   “So, do you have any food?”

   “No, I don’t, but it’s too late for you to leave now,” he murmured, laying his head on the desk. The last thing he wanted was attention from the class, but it seems like he got it quite easily. Taehyung nudged him in the side, glancing between him and his hybrid.

   “Who’s that?” He whispered, tilting his head to the side.

   “That’s Jihoon. I got him about a month ago. He’s scary,” he replied in a hushed voice, shivering. “Don’t call him cute or he’ll bite your head off, seriously.”

   “I can hear you, y’know,” the said boy growled, glaring at the pair menacingly. Both of them jumped and smiled sheepishly; Taehyung waved cautiously at the hybrid.

   “I-I’m sure Seungcheollie didn’t mean it,” he said, studying the smaller’s face. All he got in return was a glare of death.

   “‘Seungcheollie?’ Only I can call him that. Know your fucking place.” 

   The said man reached down and pinched Jihoon’s ear. 

   “Don’t say stuff like that! It’s rude,” he scolded. The cat boy simply rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He let out a huff of annoyance.

   “That hurt,” the boy murmured, rubbing his ear once Seungcheol let go. “Let me sit in your lap as an apology.”

   Seungcheol sighed heavily and scooted his chair backwards to make room for his hybrid. Jihoon climbed on top of his owner with ease and sat down, letting his fluffy white tail rest in his lap. He seemed to be rather content now, purring when Seungcheol scratched him behind his feline ears. Taehyung could only stare in both amusement and confusion. 

   “Is… Is this normal for you two?” He asked gesturing to the situation in front of him. Seungcheol nodded and smiled softly. 

   “Yeah, he seems to really like being pet,” he hummed. “He’s a hybrid, so while he does have certain human characteristics, he also has cat-like features, too. For instance, this.” Seungcheol scratched under Jihoon’s chin, and the boy leaned into the touch, his purring getting louder and louder. Taehyung let out a small laugh and sat back in his chair.

   “Wow,” he exhaled. “Hybrids really are something, huh? I mean, who would’ve thought someone like him could exist? It’s crazy.” He reached out and gently caressed Jihoon’s tail. He was sent an icy glare, but after a second, Jihoon nodded at him, as if to confirm that it was okay. The trio spent the rest of their class petting the cat boy, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere that surrounded them.

 

\----------------------------------

Chan fell to the floor, placing a hand over his eye. He was covered in scrapes and bruises, as was Soonyoung, who stood over him with clenched fists. He was breathing heavily, his small ears flattened against his head. The younger of the two stumbled as he got up, glaring at the hybrid. 

“You don’t have a choice, Chan. I don’t care what you think, you need to go back.”

“I swear to God, if you don’t shut up-!”

Just as Chan went to lunge at Soonyoung, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back. The boy was frozen for a second, ultimately shocked. 

“Hyung!” A voice called from behind him; he assumed it was the one holding him back. “What’s going on, are you okay?” Soonyoung nodded and brushed himself off a bit. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay,” he sighed, a pained look on his face. “Let him go, please.”

The man did as he was told and released Chan. The first thing the kid did was spin around to face his apprehender. He was incredibly tall and had gorgeous golden skin, and on top of his mop of black hair were two floppy brown ears. Visually, he was unreal; it had Chan starstruck. He shook his head to break himself out of his trance.

“I’m not going, and you can’t make me. End of discussion,” Chan called back to Soonyoung.  He tried to push past the large hybrid, but he was blocked by his arm. He looked worried, and Chan wondered why a stranger would look like this over something he had no place in. 

“He’s upset,” the man whispered. “He just wants what’s best for you.” Chan let out a bittersweet laugh.

“Yeah, right, and giving me a black eye is what’s best for me. Whatever, just let me go.”

“I… I can’t let you leave Soonyoung like this. Please, just face him.” Very hesitantly, Chan looked back at Soonyoung. He was staring down at the ground, hands clasped in front of him. His shoulders were shaking ever so slightly, and it made something in Chan’s chest hurt. The boy felt heartbroken--how could he do this to the one who so graciously took care of him here? He stood speechless in front of the hybrid.

“S-Sorry…” He called, his voice unsure and shaky. Soonyoung reached up to rub one of his eyes, sniffing quietly.

“It’s okay,” he murmured. “I just don’t think you can live a good life here. Your hyung, he needs you…”

Chan just nodded, staring down at his feet. 

“I miss him. A lot. I really really love him, and I want to love Jihoon, too, but it’s just so hard,” he choked out, getting teary eyed just from thinking of them. “I want us to be a nice family together, but Jihoon hates me and Seungcheol likes him better than he likes me and it’s just not fair.” He could feel a tear roll down his face. “I was Seungcheol’s first, not him. It’s not fair, it’s not…” Chan trailed off, hanging his head down and letting himself cry. It’s been awhile since he let tears flow; he always tried to keep his emotions closed off.

Before he knew what was happening, his head was being lifted by a warm pair of hands, and something soft pressed against his lips. He kept his eyes closed, wrapping his arms around the shoulders in front of him. When the kiss finally broke, he blinked at Soonyoung, eyes still glassy from unshed tears. The hybrid gave him a soft, yet sad smile.

“Let’s get you home.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so much can happen in such a short time.

 

 

The only thing Chan really paid attention to were the orange-tinted street lights outside his window. Soonyoung sat in the front seat next to Mingyu, the dog hybrid who somehow was able to legally drive. The dull, muffled sound of soft instrumentals drifting from the radio eased Chan’s mind, but not by much. He was in a world of mixed emotions; anger, frustration, guilt, forgiveness, even anxiety. All because he was here, in this old, worn-out, paint-chipped car, with Soonyoung in front of him and Seungcheol in his heart. He tried to keep the heavier thoughts away for now, focusing on more trivial matters, but even that overwhelmed him. When he first knocked on the door of his future home, he expected a quiet, domestic life, not some plot out of a movie. He wanted peace, he wanted simplicity, but all he got was a wave of emotions he himself couldn’t understand. With a sigh, he leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes, hoping for a bit of sleep before he had to confront his problems once again.

 

\----------------------------------

 

It had started to rain once Chan woke up again. He looked out his window to see that they had stopped at a very familiar gas station that made his eyes widen. This was the gas station him and Seungcheol stopped at one night when they were both craving a shitty piece of pizza. He recalled the bittersweet memory with a sigh and sat up in his seat. The boy stretched his arms above his head and groaned; his body was impossibly stiff. As he put his hands back down by his side, the passenger door opened and Soonyoung entered the car with a weak smile. He looked exhausted, like he had just ran around the world 5 times. Chan smiled back, a worried look on his face. Soonyoung didn’t say a word, just climbed into his seat and closed his eyes. Sighing softly, he returned to gazing out his window until Mingyu finally returned from buying way too many snacks. He handed Chan a bag of chips, which he took gratefully.

 

The dog hybrid started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, humming a quiet tune. It didn’t take long for the trio to reach what used to be Chan’s apartment, thanks to the said boy’s directions. The rain had ceased, for the most part, but a few drops still made their way to the ground.

 

“Hyung, wake up,” Mingyu whined, shaking Soonyoung’s shoulder. The hamster hybrid sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes, yawning. _Cute,_ Chan thought, before shaking his head to clear his mind. Now wasn’t the time for that. Exhaling shakily, the boy opened the car door and stepped out, letting the wind whip him in the face. He took careful steps towards the apartment complex, and he was soon followed by his two escorts. Mingyu spoke quietly to Soonyoung, who hummed in response every once in a while; Chan couldn’t hear what they were talking about. When they reached the stairs, the youngest darted up them, just like he used to when he lived here. His heart pounded in his chest like a jackhammer, and his palms were sweaty. He was scared--scared of how Seungcheol would react, scared that he wouldn’t be let back in, scared that Jihoon had replaced him. The butterflies in his stomach were more like bats at this point; violent and driving him crazy. He was about to turn back when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around to face Soonyoung, who gave him a sad smile.

 

“It’ll be okay, Channie,” he whispered, letting the hand on the boy’s shoulder fall. The hybrid grasped his hand and squeezed it tightly. “I’m here.” Chan nodded and made his way to Seungcheol’s door, never letting go of the hand in his. He fumbled in his pockets for his keys, but found nothing. He had forgotten that he left them on the kitchen table. Sighing, he used the hand that wasn’t occupied to knock on the door. After a brief second, he heard footsteps approaching. He took one final, deep breath before he had to confront what he’s been avoiding for so long. Just as he exhaled, the sound of a lock clicking open made him jump, and the door swung open.

 

“Wha-?” Seungcheol grumbled sleepily, but his demeanor quickly changed once he saw who was at the door. He simply stared for a second, shocked. Slowly, a hand reached up and covered his mouth, and his eyes became glassy. Chan gave him a small smile, feeling a bit awkward.

 

He was about to open his mouth to say something, but before he could, a strong pair of arms pulled him into the apartment and wrapped around him. Chan embraced him back, burying his face into the man’s shoulder. They sat there for a good while, just enjoying the warmth of each other. It had been so long since they’d touched like this, and it was refreshing.

 

“What’s going on..?” A sleepy voice mumbled, hushed and questioning. It was Jihoon; his cotton candy hair was sticking up in all directions, and his ivory tail swished peacefully behind him. Seungcheol didn’t move from where he was, so the hybrid simply stayed back with a kind smile on his face. It was a touching scene, and although Jihoon wasn’t a huge fan of Chan, he was glad to see the two together again. Surely this would fix things for them all. He took a few steps forward and gently lied his head on Chan’s shoulder. The boy looked down with a shocked expression, eyes shiny with moisture.

 

“Welcome home,” the hybrid murmured, letting his tail brush against the youngers’ leg. Chan nodded and grinned happily.

 

He whispered, “It’s good to be back.” With that, Chan let go of Seungcheol and turned back to the door. Soonyoung was leaning against the doorframe, a solemn smile on his face. THe youngest felt Jihoon’s tail swell up at the sight of another hybrid in his home, but Seungcheol soothed him by petting his ears.

 

“I should probably go,” the hamster hybrid sighed. “Mingyu’s waiting.” Chan approached him and just stared at him for a moment.

 

“Don’t,” he whimpered, his voice wavering from the overwhelming emotions coursing through him. Soonyoung only chuckled softly and brought the boy into his arms.

 

“This is your home, not mine.” Chan’s shoulders shook. “As much as I’d like to stay here, I just can’t.” Soonyoung released Chan and held his face in his hands. Planting a gentle kiss to his lips, he rubbed his thumbs under Chan’s eyes to brush his tears away.

 

“I…” Seungcheol spoke up. “I think we have room for one more, if Chan doesn’t mind sharing his bed.”

 

The said boy’s eyes widened, and he looked at Soonyoung expectantly.

 

“I-I can’t just invade your home like this…” he protested, but Seungcheol held a hand up to stop him.

 

“If I can find you a job, I don’t see a problem with having you here. I’m sure Jihoon would like a pal, too.” The cat hybrid looked a bit on edge, but let his ears perk up at the idea.

 

“He doesn’t look too hostile,” he murmured, squinting his eyes at Soonyoung.

 

Chan gripped Soonyoung’s shoulders firmly and looked him in the eye.

 

“We’re offering you a home, hyung. You don’t have to live under that bridge anymore, you won’t have to run or hide. Please, stay with us, Soonyoung.”

 

Soonyoung pressed his lips into a thin line, contemplating his choices. The other three waited impatiently for an answer, and got one in the form of a small laugh.

 

“I suppose it would be rude to turn down such a generous offer…”

 

Chan practically tackled Soonyoung in joy, almost knocking the hybrid down with the force of his embrace.

 

Seungcheol stepped up and held out his hand, a bright grin on his face.

 

“Welcome to your home, Soonyoung-ssi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed darlings!! how do u feel about the new addition? who do u think is next??
> 
> remember, there's a new chapter every month!!! thank u so much for the kudos!!! <333


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're a family now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats this??? an upDAtE??!?!??
> 
> yes, dear friends, it's finally here
> 
> its time for
> 
> ~matt's signature filler chapter that leads into more interesting plot~
> 
> youre welcome

* * *

 

 

“I regret everything I’ve said up until this point.”

  
    Jihoon was curled up on the couch with a distant, vacant look on his face. The emotions he showed were slim to none; he didn’t even look irritated like he usually did. This wasn’t the result of just some bad day--no, this was the result of the infamous Kwon Soonyoung.

  
    The hamster hybrid let out a joyful laugh a scratched his small spotted ears. He had made himself at home in just a few days, and he even started wearing some of Seungcheol’s smaller clothes. Soonyoung felt like he belonged here, and although he missed his dearest friend Mingyu, he couldn’t help but believe that he was meant to stay. Jihoon, however, had different plans.

  
    Yes, the cat hybrid said that he didn’t mind sharing his home with Soonyoung, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he had made a mistake. He had to share his comfy sofa, his place at the dinner table, his tea, his everything with the little shit. Needless to say, he felt like this apartment wasn’t big enough for the both of them.

  
    “Boys,” a kind voice called, catching the attention of both the hybrid on the couch and the one sprawled out on the floor. Seungcheol entered the living room with a soft smile on his face and a plate in his hands. “Chan made some snacks, if you want some.”

  
    “Of course we do!” Soonyoung exclaimed, scrambling on the couch. Seungcheol laughed and Jihoon let out a heavy sigh.

  
    The eldest said, “C’mon, we can share the sofa, can’t we?”

  
    “Yeah, we can!”

  
    “Do I have to?”

  
    “Aw, don’t be like that, Hoon,” Seungcheol cooed, plopping down on the couch between his hybrids. He wrapped an arm around each of them after setting the plate in his lap. “We’re gonna chill and eat snacks like a big bunch of gays.”

  
    “I’m not gay, I just think Soonyoung is more enjoyable than ladies,” Chan announced as he entered the room, arms crossed in fake annoyance. “Way to assume my sexuality, hyung.”

  
    The hamster hybrid snorted in amusement. “Yeah, well, you’re hella gay for me, and that’s a fact you can’t deny, no matter what your sexuality is.”

  
Chan turned to Seungcheol and pointed a finger at Soonyoung. “This is bullying, isn’t it? Am I not being bullied right now?”

  
“S’not bullying if you accept it,” the eldest hummed, popping a square of cheese into his mouth, followed by a buttery cracker. Chan let out a frustrated sigh and rolled his eyes. Jihoon looked at the boy with a smile and patted the empty space next to him.

  
“Sit,” he hummed, eyes softening. Ever since Chan returned from his incredible and daring adventure, Jihoon had grown quite fond of him. The thing he dragged back, however… Well, let’s just say they didn’t get along as nicely as Chan had hoped.

  
“Any plans for today?” The youngest asked as he sat down next to Jihoon. Seungcheol shook his head and raised his eyebrows.

  
“Did you have anything in mind?” He asked curiously. Soonyoung’s ears twitched and he leaned up so he could see Chan over Seungcheol.

  
“Actually!” The hybrid exclaimed, eyes twinkling. “There’s this activity center close to where I used to live, it’s got laser tag and arcade games and roller skating and stuff!” All three of the boys looked intrigued, and a large smile creeped on to Seungcheol’s face. They exchanged glances with one another in anticipation.

  
“Any objections?”

  
“Nope!”

  
“Then let’s get ready to head out, boys.”

 

* * *

 

  
   

“Does anyone else like to sing? I can’t be the only one, right? C’mon, someone sing with me!”

  
Soonyoung belted out at least 4 songs before passing out in the backseat. Little did he know, a certain little cat hybrid was singing, too, but he was too loud to hear anything.

 

* * *

 

  
Seungcheol slammed the car door shut and stepped out into the misting rain. His dark hair blew carelessly in the wind; he very hastily urged the others to get out of the car.

  
“Believe it or not, I do care about what my hair looks like sometimes,” he mumbled, holding the glass door open for his companions. Chan couldn’t help but laugh at his hyung’s appearance, which earned him a pop on his head. Surprisingly enough, there wasn’t a peep from Soonyoung. He kept his gaze low, and even though they had entered the building, his hood was still covering the majority of his face. Seungcheol watched the hamster hybrid with worry painted all over his face. He only relaxed a little once he felt a light touch against his leg. Jihoon had snuck up beside him and brushed his fluffy white tail across his leg, a form of comfort the other greatly appreciated.        

  
“I’m not sure what’s wrong,” Jihoon began, “but once we get out there and mess around with him, he’s sure to feel better. Don’t worry about it, Seungcheol.” His small face brightened as he looked up at his owner. Seungcheol nodded and smiled, gesturing for them to enter the building.

  
Chan looked around with a bewildered expression. His eyes darted around the room, and he looked like a small child (though some could argue that he is a small child). Jihoon jogged to catch up with him, his little ears bouncing as he trotted over. That just left Soonyoung and Seungcheol still standing by the entrance. The older look at his hybrid with gentle eyes and put his arm over the hamster’s shoulder. Soonyoung flinched, but soon relaxed into the touch; despite this improvement, he still didn’t remove his hood.  Seungcheol frowned, but guided Soonyoung towards the others. They regrouped, with Chan talking excitedly and Jihoon nodding every three words.

  
“It’s just so cool! There’s so much stuff and I wanna hurry up and get going so pleaaaseeeee go up to the counter and spend your money on me! Er, us.” Chan smiled and looked up at his hyung with pleading eyes. Seungcheol shook his head and walked past them towards the front desk.

  
“Well, would you look who it is.”

  
“Ah, Hyunwoo-hyung--!”

  
Seungcheol grinned and leaned over the counter to give the employee a tight hug. The other three stood by with weary eyes, shifting on their feet and looking around.

  
“I didn’t know you worked here, how have you been? I haven’t seen you since you dropped out of class.”

  
Hyunwoo scratched the back of his head and laughed.

  
“Well, I must admit, things have been a bit chaotic, but otherwise…” He paused for a moment, seeming to be deep in thought, then smiled softly. “It’s been wonderful.” Just as he finished his sentence, a pair of little round blonde ears perked up from behind the counter. Hyunwoo glanced down and gave the ears a small pet, which resulted in the ears moving up, up, up, until the owner of the ears was practically clinging to Hyunwoo. Seungcheol simply watched the display of affection with an amused look.

  
“Alright, Minnie, that’s enough,” the older mused, prying himself from the hybrid’s arms. The hamster hybrid bounced back a bit and looked at the others with bright eyes.

  
“Hey, who’re these dudes?” he asked, moving from behind the counter to sniff Chan. “They smell like rain, is it raining? Oh, would you look at that, it is! Lookit, Hyunwoo-hyung, it’s raining now!” Chan flinched away with an awkward smile, anxiously tugging on Seungcheol’s shirt. He wasn’t used to such close contact from strangers.

  
Hyunwoo grabbed the hamster by the back of his shirt and pulled him away, back behind the counter. Chan let out a sigh of relief and released Seungcheol’s shirt.

  
“I’m sorry about that,” he began, “He’s just excited. Not everyday we see other hybrids around here, y’know? Especially ones who are being treated right.” Hyunwoo smiled at Jihoon, who offered a grateful smile back. He didn’t seem to acknowledge Soonyoung, though, who still had his hood pulled over his head. Seungcheol snaked an arm around the boy’s waist and gave him a reassuring squeeze. “I make sure to treat my boys right. They also make great models for photography practice!” He laughed softly, inducing a smile from his hamster hybrid. The other hamster leaned forward over the counter and narrowed his eyes at Soonyoung. He stared for a good moment, then brightened up almost instantly.

  
“Hey! Hey! Pull that hood down! I wanna see what color your ears are!”

  
“Eh..?”

  
Soonyoung shuffled his feet a bit. He seemed visibly uncomfortable; yet, Seungcheol knew that once he was able to be himself in a place so close to home, he would light up like a match. With a gentle tug, he pulled Soonyoung’s hood down, revealing his black-and-white speckled ears. They were flattened against his head, but gradually lifted. Hyunwoo’s hybrid laughed and reached across the counter to pet them. “They’re so cute! I’ve never seen black and white ears before!” Soonyoung squeezed his angled eyes shut and smiled. He seemed pleased by the praise, and blinked up at Seungcheol with thankful eyes. Chan nodded enthusiastically and patted Soonyoung’s butt. “He’s gotta cute lil’ tail, too!” The flustered hybrid punched Chan in the arm, scowling. “Will you shut up?” The youngest gave Soonyoung a shove, which the other graciously returned. It wasn’t long until they ran off, kicking and punching each other as they darted towards the back. Hyunwoo and his hybrid, who he learned was named Minhyuk, waved goodbye to Seungcheol and Jihoon and disappeared to the staff room, where a couple other excited voices could be heard.

  
“It was nice seeing him,” Seungcheol hummed, glancing down at his cat hybrid. Jihoon didn’t respond, though; he was spaced out, and his ears were laying flat on his head. His tail swished slowly, dragging against the ground and twitching. “Hoon, what’s the matter?” He asked furrowing his brows in concern. Jihoon turned his head towards Seungcheol, and then he understood. His face was flushed red, to the point where he looked incredibly feverish, and his dark eyes were glossy.. The cat gulped and grabbed Seungcheol’s arm as tightly as he could.

  
“We need to go,” he whined quietly. Seungcheol nodded and gently pet Jihoon’s head.

  
“I’ll take care of you.”

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
